Les amis qu'on mérite
by Nelja
Summary: Une licorne affirme que Pacifica n'est pas une bonne personne. Elle pourrait trouver plus original. Tout le monde dit cela, ces temps-ci, comme s'ils venaient juste de le réaliser depuis que l'argent de ses parents ne leur bouche plus les yeux. Amitié Pacifica et Celestiabellabethabelle.


_Tout appartient à Alex Hirsch. Post-canon, donc spoilers._

* * *

Pacifica devient trop grande pour ses robes.

Heureusement, c'est de façon esthétique. Elle grandit, cela lui donne une certaine classe, et si des seins commencent à lui pousser, tant mieux. Ce n'est pas parce que ses parents ont fait faillite qu'elle ne doit pas rester la meilleure en tout.

En particulier, il est hors de question qu'elle s'achète des vêtements dans une boutique... normale. Comment, avec le risque de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre qui porterait la même ? Ce n'est pas acceptable. Wendy a suggéré les magasins d'occasion, mais elle ne réalise pas que porter une robe qui a effectivement appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre est encore pire !

Alors, en cachette de ses parents, elle a pris quelques anciennes robes, les a décousues - au moins, ce sont de vrais tissus, de la soie, pas de l'acrylique comme les paysans - et s'affaire à en refaire quelque chose de correct. Et quand elle se sent prête à abandonner, elle se dit que si Mabel Pines y arrive, elle peut bien faire encore mieux !

"Salut gamine ! Tu sais que tu n'es pas une bonne personne ?"

Le problème, quand on vit dans une petite maison, c'est que pour faire quelque chose en cachette de ses parents, il faut être à l'extérieur, et qu'on se fait déranger par les pires hurluberlus. Mais Pacifica peut gérer cela. Rien ne sera jamais pire que des gnomes de toute façon.

"Toi non plus," dit-elle d'un ton négligent. "Et en plus, ta crinière est affreuse."

Elle la reconnaît maintenant, c'est celle qui était chez les Pines pendant la fin du monde. Eh bien, elle n'a pas intérêt à penser que cela va impressionner qui que ce soit. Après tout, Pacifica elle-même y était, et lui est-on reconnaissante pour ça ? Non, à part la poignée d'originaux habituels !

En réalité, Pacifica sait qu'elle n'est pas une bonne personne, parce que depuis que ses parents ne sont plus les plus riches de la ville, tout le monde le lui fait remarquer. Oh, comme d'un coup ils cessent d'être aveugles ; c'est comme s'ils l'ignoraient avant. Pacifica a ce qu'elle mérite, dit-on dans son dos, parfois en face, même. Et elle a déjà décidé qu'elle s'en moquait complètement.

Parfois elle voudrait que Dipper et Mabel soient encore là. Avec eux, on pouvait discuter, au moins.

"C'est bien à un humain de dire ça !" répond la licorne, piquée au vif. "Vous avez tous des cheveux affreux."

"Presque tous." approuve Pacifica en donnant un petit coup de tête élégant. "Et oui, c'est dramatique. Mais pas moi."

Elle s'attend à ce que la licorne nie - disons du mal de Pacifica, c'est le nouveau jeu à la mode, n'est-ce pas ? Mais la créature se contente de regarder d'un oeil critique.

"C'est vrai, pas mal." avoue-t-elle. "la fille aux cheveux rouges était acceptable aussi, mais elle m'a frappée au visage..."

Pacifica est complètement d'accord. Cela annule toutes les qualités que peuvent avoir les cheveux de quelqu'un.

"Je suppose que les tiens ont de jolies couleurs aussi." dit-elle avec une honnêteté qu'elle craint de regretter. "C'est juste la coupe qui est un désastre."

"Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est difficile de se faire faire une coupe décente quand tous les coiffeurs locaux ont des sabots ?" demande la licorne, penchant la tête sur le côté de façon dramatique. Malheureusement pour elle, même cela rendrait mieux avec une coupe correcte.

Pacifica hoche distraitement la tête, tout en continuant à découper mollement ses tissus.

"Mais je vois qu'en plus d'avoir un certain goût, tu es adroite de tes mains." constate la licorne. "Est-ce que tu m'arrangerais les cheveux ?"

Pacifica la laisse mariner quelques instants avant de répondre. "Pour un prix. Après tout, je ne suis pas une bonne personne."

"Mon trésor a été volé, et..."

C'est bien dommage, Pacifica en aurait bien profité. Mais il n'empêche pas que ses parents ont dû vendre son dernier poney, et que cela lui manque.

"Si tu me laisses monter sur ton dos une fois par semaine, je m'occuperai de ton look de telle façon que toutes les autres licornes voudront avoir des cheveux courts."

Elle hennit d'indignation. "C'est beaucoup trop. Ce serait indigne de moi !"

Pacifica sourit. "Personne n'a besoin de le savoir, je ne te demande pas de le faire devant tout les habitants de la ville ! Sinon, c'est moi qui passerais pour une originale." Elle ne put s'empêcher de voir que la licorne semblait encore plus offensée à l'idée que Pacifica ne voulait pas s'afficher en public avec elle. "Mais nous pouvons rendre l'accord plus égalitaire : en échange, je te dirai tous les horribles secrets que je connais sur les habitants de la ville, toutes leurs habitudes ridicules ou leurs manques de goût flagrants. Et je peux te dire que je suis une spécialiste."

La licorne combattit la tentation pendant au moins deux secondes, puis elle perdit.

"Cela me semble raisonnable."

Pacifica se retint d'étendre la main. Cela pouvait sembler vexant, pour une créature qui n'avait que quatre sabots. A la place, elle s'empara directement de sa meilleure paire de ciseaux. "Je m'appelle Pacifica Northwest."

Elle le sait probablement déjà, mais autant se présenter dans les formes.

"Celestiabellabethabelle." répond la licorne.

"Je pense que nous allons être très bonnes amies."

"Si tu ne rates pas ma coupe !" s'exclame Celestiabellabethabelle.

Pacifica a un petit rire sûr d'elle. Ses ennemis s'en inquiéteraient peut-être. Mais ses amis apprendront à voir cela comme une bonne nouvelle.


End file.
